Under The Night Sky (Under The Mistletoe Series)
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: James returns from a mission on Christmas eve and asks Q out for a hot beverage. 00Q. First kiss.


Hey guys, tenth installment of my Under The Mistletoe series. 00Q, merry christmas and enjoy xox

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Someone had decorated MI6 in the style of Christmas. And it was irritating Q's allergies.  
His eyes were watery and red, nose blocked and runny. Q took anti histamine tablets with his Earl Grey and sat down at his desk, which was already flooded with morning reports.

After cleaning his glasses and removing the first layer of his many cardigans and jumpers, Q got started on his work for the day. Many agents, important officials and Q's minions came through his office that day (it was Christmas eve after all, lots to be done). Though the one person Q wanted to see was the only person he didn't see at all.

Bond had returned from his latest mission in the early hours of the morning, Q knew that, he knew just about everything that happened here, but Bond still hadn't been through to see him. Most people had left for the day, being Christmas eve they wanted to spend it with their families. Q didn't really have family, so he didn't mind working just as long as every other day.

Flicking the lights off in his office, Q slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards the exit where he nearly ran in none other than James Bond.

"Oh! Sorry, double-oh seven." Q squeaked, unprepared for someone being there.

James looked at him and smiled, Q melted like a snowman in the sun "Q! Just the genius I was looking for.

Uh oh, Bond was flattering him, he wanted something "Oh, why? What do you need? I was just on my way home."

"Perfect. Would you like to go grab a coffee, or in your case tea?" Bond asked smile unwavering, but Q thought he detected a slight anxiousness in the agent's eyes.

"You don't have to butter me up, Bond, just tell me what you want."

"No, really, I'm just asking you to have a hot beverage with me. If you don't want to that's fine, you probably have someone waiting at home for you." James assured him a little disheartened that Q thought he only wanted to take him out because he wanted something.

Oh! Bond actually just wanted to spend time with him "Oh, no, no one at home, just Basil, my cat. I'd love to have a hot beverage with you."

"Wonderful, I know this little place that will still be open. Its only a ten minute walk from here." Bond turned and they walked out of MI6 and down the street, they took a few turns and ended up somewhere in the back streets of London. Finally, they arrived at a little café that only had two patrons inside.

Bond led Q in and they took a seat in a booth against the wall. A young man came over and took their order. "Do you live off Earl Grey?" Bond asked once the waiter had left their table.

Q shrugged "Mostly."

They continued to chat about work, Christmas, Q's cat until the young boy came over and told them that they were closing up. Bond offered to drive Q home, which the genius accepted, he felt aglow and cheery over the couple of hours they had shared together and as Bond pulled up in front of Q's house he realised that time was over and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" The double-oh asked.

"Nothing, I just had a really good night with you, I'd like to do it again some time." Q hoped Bond felt the same.

Bond nodded "So did I, I'd like that."

Q smiled and opened the door, feeling the cold night air hit him "Q…" He turned back and warm dry lips pressed into his own then pulled away. Q thought he was dreaming for a second, then he realised that Bond had just kissed him.

"Uh…what? Why?" He was so confused.

"There was mistletoe hanging on the wall of our booth, but I figured you might not want to be seen getting kissed by me in public." Bond explained smoothly.

"Oh, well, I-um…I wouldn't have minded." The genius blushed.

Bond chuckled "Merry Christmas, Q. See you tomorrow."

Q exited the car and went inside, now he was looking forward to tomorrow more than ever, he had received the best gift he could have wished for, merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
